The Legend of Zelda: Time Manipulation
by Sakura-rocks106761
Summary: Modernday ZeldaFire Emblem Crossover. When Roxanne, a modern time girl, is pulled into Hyrule and told to assist Link as he travels, and on the way meets Marth and Roy, she's a little...confused. Super Smash Bros Melee was my inspiration.


The Legend of Zelda: Time Manipulation

No sane person would have ever thought it possible. When Roxanne, a modern time girl, gets pulled into the world of Hyrule, she finds herself tossed into the troubles that plague the kingdom.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the game systems mentioned. I don't own Wal-Mart either—but hey, I can dream, right?

Chapter One: Saw it, Wanted it, threw a fit, got it.

There it was, in all of its plastic-wrapped glory. The newest Legend of Zelda game. With her face pressed painfully against the window for the last fifteen minutes, Roxanne decided she had a pretty good chance of being stuck there. Not that she would mind, of course. Reluctantly, she peeled her skin from the glass case. "Can I get it dad? Please? It can be my birthday present!" She begged, brown eyes widening innocently. Her father sighed and ran a hand through his thinning black hair. "Well," He began, glancing at his wallet. "Alright. Let me get the-" He was cut off by the timely approach of a Wal-Mart employee. "Which game do you want?"

Roxanne pointed, barely containing her excitement. "The Legend of Zelda: Time Manipulation, please!" She calmed herself with a deep breath. Acting like a four year old at Christmas was hardly becoming for a pretty girl of nearly fifteen, after all. "Ah," The employee gave her a knowing smile as she reached in. With a start, Roxanne found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Maybe this woman was a model? She had the lush blond hair, a little longer than shoulder-length, and the perfect figure. There was an air of dignity about her, like a princess. Roxanne returned the smile nervously, feeling small next to this fabulous woman.

"I think you'll like it. It's quite…enchanting." The employee smiled one of those drop-dead gorgeous smiles that you see famous people on the cover of a popular magazines doing. She winked at Roxanne, and handed her the game.

The employee nodded and smiled again, then led them to the cash register. "How much?" Her father asked, dutifully pulling out a credit card. The woman shook her head. "Consider it Wal-Mart's birthday present to you, Roxanne." "Roxanne! Say thank you!" Her father muttered, looking as though nothing unusual had occurred. Bewildered, the girl stammered out an apology and then a thanks. How had she known? No one had told her Roxanne's name… Shrugging it off and deciding that her father, Chris, must have mentioned it to the employee, she began browsing the magazine collection on the stand next to the register. Finding one she like, a new Game Cheat addition, she turned to get the attention of the employee.

She glanced at the name plate on the woman's apron. "Zelda!" She gasped. The woman looked up sharply, and the air around then became icy. Roxanne swore she saw a flicker of alarm and battle-ready reflex in her eyes and posture before the air became normal again, and the gaze that was turned upon her had softened. "Yes?"

"Like in the video game!" Roxanne breathed. Zelda laughed. "I get that reaction all the time from Legend of Zelda players." She told Roxanne's father. Chris nodded, running a hand through his hair again. "I imagine so," Roxanne said, her mind on over-load and the magazine forgotten. There was some connection between Zelda the Wal-Mart employee and the game, vaguely. She just couldn't quite grasp it-

"Alright, how much do I owe you?" Her father and 'Zelda' must have finished their conversation. Zelda smiled. "Nothing." Roxanne gaped at her. "What!?"

"Consider it a birthday gift from one Legend of Zelda lover to another." Zelda said, scanning the Gamecube box and handing it to Roxanne. As though in a dream, Roxanne's fingers closed around it. A shock ran through her in the split moment that their hands both held the box, and then the employee had pulled away and was wishing them a good day. Before either of them could protest, she smiled that odd little smile over her shoulder and disappeared behind a few shelves. Roxanne ran to look, but as she skidded around the corner, saw nothing but thin air.

"Nooooo! DIE, DANG IT!" Roxanne screeched, clutching the Gamecube controller viciously in her hands and whipping the control stick about furiously. Her eyes were wild with anger as she chased the Poe about. "Whoa!" She yelped in delight. "Link has wolf form in this one too? Sweet!" Again, she began concentrating intensely on the new game. Not far away from her home, the Wal-Mart employee smiled and warped back to her own world, the kingdom of Hyrule, to tell the great Hero of Time of the good news.

"Zelda?" Inquired the sandy haired man, kneeling before her with his sword in both hands pointing to the ground and head bent. His long, green hat fluttered in the courtyard's gentle breeze. "Rise, Hero." Zelda said. "Do you remember our discussion about the other World, perhaps only a few days ago?" Link nodded, eyes searching her face curiously. "How goes the quest?" He asked in his deep, confident voice. Zelda smiled brilliantly. "I believe I have found the one!" And so she told him of the day's happenings, many times having to go into explanations of what a Wal-Mart was, or a Legend of Zelda game. After quite some time, he was made to understand that she had found part of the answer.

"So, you wish for me to summon this girl? With the Ocarina of Time?" He asked. When Zelda nodded, he bowed and ran to his horse, Epona, where she waited by the gates. As the rider and mount disappeared into the Hyrule Plains towards the Temple, Zelda sighed and returned to her duties as Princess.

_Pretty good, if I do say so myself. Well, I never was humble! Please reveiw and tell me if you like it, this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic!_


End file.
